


Photo Op

by LesbianLady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Kissing on nose, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Prompto's camera, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLady/pseuds/LesbianLady
Summary: Prompto asks Ignis to let him to take photos and give him attention. Prom gives more than attention.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Photo Op

**Author's Note:**

> There was actually some art I saw of Ignis that I really enjoyed and I wrote this. I also really like these guys and how in the game they develop to be some impressive people. But, there are some spoilers in this if you haven't played the full game. I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know how you guys feel about it!

A soft knock sounded from the doorway.  
“Hey... um... Hey Iggy. Are you busy at the moment?” Prompto had been waiting so long to build up the courage to ask him and now he finally had it. “If you weren't, I was wondering if could maybe take some photos of you. If that was okay with you.”  
The atmosphere inside the room grew tense at the question, or maybe that was the photographer’s own nerves getting the better of him as he stood there fidgeting.  
Ignis gave a light chuckle, setting Prompto at ease. “I'm not busy at the moment. You are more than welcome to take some photographs of me.”  
The other stood there, a little shocked for a moment, “Are you sure? I mean, you really weren't busy with anything?” He took a small step inside the room. “Are you positive that it’s alright for me to do this?”  
“Perfectly fine, Prompto. I wasn't doing anything too important for me to tell you no.” The former adviser smiled. “What kind of theme were you planning to go with these?”  
“Beauty.” There was a pause in the conversation, “In scars. Like how they shouldn't be something that people hate. Now that it seems like everyone has them.”  
Ignis nodded his head gently and faced the other. “That’s lovely. I'll enjoy it if you took pictures for that reason.”  
Prompto grinned, a blush warming his cheeks. “Ah. Thanks Iggs! But, um… Not to sound pervy or anything, but gods this is going to sound terrible. Could I talk you into taking your shirt off so that I can have the photos main focus on the scars? Not your shirt and how good you look in it.” His blush darkened to an even darker shade of red and a nervous chuckle came out from him. “But if you rather not do that, that’s perfectly fine too.”  
The other brought his hands to the buttons of his shirt. “Prom, we’ve known each other long enough that if I were to sit here with my shirt folded and my chest bare, that’s not going to warrant any discomfort, at least from me.” He couldn't help but chuckle with the last words, beginning to unbutton his shirt. He was quite happy that he at least listened to the photographer talking about something he loved so much.  
The photographer flushed again and looked away from his temporary muse. Temporary was an understatement though, Ignis had always been his muse. He had a memory card with a maxed-out storage with just pictures of the man. “Right. I know that Iggy. I just… Can I pose you?” He leaned forward slightly and reached out to grab the other’s elbow. “Just so I can get you all in your wonderful glory.”  
The former advisor smirked at the comment. “If you wanted me in all of my glory, I figured that you would have ask me to take off my pants.”  
A hand grasped Ignis’s chin. “That was terrible. Please don’t ever make that joke ever again.” The hand turned his chin to the side. Then two hands pushed his shoulders back, tilting him back slightly.  
“Alright, okay stay just like that. I'm going to get a couple of shots with you like that.” Prompto spoke quickly, breaths timed with the clicking camera shutter. After a few more clicks, he paused to look at the photos.  
“Do I look alright?” the other asked, his eyebrows rising slightly.  
“Yeah! Yes, they look amazing. It’s just…” Prompto set the camera down nearby and turned back to Ignis. He reached out, his fingers grazed lightly over the scars on the others face. “Do they still hurt?”  
For a moment, the man sat speechless, allowing the feeling of fingers that touched his face soak in. Goosebumps rose on his skin and he suppressed the urge to shiver. “They do sometimes, on particularly bad days. They will also burn and itch.”  
Those hands jerked away from his skin and Prompto cleared his throat. And if Ignis heard right, there was a soft, “Sorry.”  
“It’s quite alright. They don’t hurt right now.” He smiled, resettling himself where he was sitting.  
“Oh. Alright?” Prompto let out a slight chuckle, then sighed, clearly troubled about something. About something that was nearly impossible to put into words.  
“Everything alright? What’s the matter?” the former advisor questioned. He hoped that it would make the other breach the topic that troubled him.  
“It’s just… It’s like… It’s like something is missing here. That something that I feel like I should say to you and I think— think that I’m going to tell you guys that I like you guys. I mean, I like both of you guys, a lot. And it’s always seemed like I couldn’t find the words to make it come out just right to you guys. At least, the words to say it without sounding like a kid.” He took a breath and he started to rub his forearm with a hand. “I feel like, constantly, like I’m a kid to you guys. Especially whenever I’m around you both being stern and serious all the time and I’m acting like a joke.  
“Or joking. Joking terribly about something. I was scared that if I said the wrong thing at the wrong time that I would look even more like a kid. I mean, I’m rarely serious about things.”  
Frustrated with those words, Ignis began, “Prom, you know that isn’t all—”  
“It’s true though, you can’t deny it. No one ever took me seriously because I acted like a clown. People look up to you guys, like actually look up to you guys like heroes. Gladio is like a freaking god and you’re so smart and quick to take everything in.”  
The other stayed silent this time, letting him say his piece.  
Prompto took a steadying breath and resumed. “Gods, I mean, people have felt so safe, so secure around you guys. You both protect them from hordes of daemons and what about me? I’m still a joke. Like I am a threat to the safety of everybody else because they have to help me. I can’t do anything right.”  
“Just some kid that likes to take a ton of pictures thinking that it was the coolest thing ever. And now even that’s taken from me because the sun is freaking gone! I’m a stupid kid with a stupid camera using a stupid pose. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother anymore.”  
Ignis had readjusted where he sat, turning to him and cleared his throat lightly to get Prompto’s attention on him. “Shall I change it then? Would it help? If I were to move to something better?”  
The photographer cringed at the comment, suddenly feeling guilty. “No, sorry. I’m sorry, you look perfect.” He sighed and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “I picked up my camera after all these years because I… Because…”  
“Please, put it bluntly.”  
“It’s because, I don’t know… The world is dying? Plants, animals, even non-living things are dying and going away because the sun is gone and everything is withering away. You know, a picture is worth a thousand words, that is if you are trying to find them.” Prompto brought his hands to his face and rubbed it vigorously for a few seconds.  
The former advisor grinned joylessly. “That must be the reason why you are suddenly choosing to take pictures of me. Isn’t it? Am I looking ill? Sick?”  
“No! No, I’m sorry Iggs. I just needed something to take my mind off of things. Something to help me calm down some because I’m starting to stress myself out. I’m stressing out because we’re living here in this world of eternal darkness and maybe I want to forget about it and hide from it for a little while.”  
Ignis chuckled, “I understand that much at least. It would be nice to feel the sun on my skin again.”  
“Yeah… I want to go back, back when the sun was here and the world was warm. Where I wasn’t so lonely and everyone was happy and wasn’t in danger all the damn time. I picked up the camera to maybe see if I still got it. You know, like how Gladio shows off his guns.” The photographer picked his camera back up, clicking through his previous photos again.  
Ignis turned his face towards his lap, “For what it is worth, Prompto, I believe that you, what did you call it, still have it. “ He said softly.  
He groaned,and ran his hand across his face again, “That is not the point I’m trying to make here. The point is that I am not a kid anymore! I want to be taken seriously, like an adult should be. The world may be dying but there are still people out there trying to save it. We are trying to save it Iggy. I want to be apart of that. I just don’t where to begin.”  
He let out another groan, a bit more upset sounding than last time, “The world does suck and I am alone and I fucking hate it. And you know what? Let's add salt to the wound here and point out how I am so jealous of you and Gladio. I mean, you guys have such a perfect relationship and I want that. No, I want to be apart of something like that.”  
Ignis had to stop himself from standing up from his seat. Where was this coming from? What stirred all of this up?  
“And I have no one that I know like I do with you guys. Not at this level of this relationship. And I knew, I just knew it in the back of my mind that it will always feel like this, feel this way. That I would feel like some that could never have that. That it would never happen.” Prompto’s voice broke, he brought a hand to his mouth, “And who could come in between that? Who could let themselves do that? To just force their way into somebody else’s relationship. Who would’ve thought of that. That I’m so selfish to think of it.”  
The photographer looked down at his feet and kicked at the floor, ashamed. “I want to be with both of you guys, together. I want to have a closer connection with you both. Oh… How can I say it better?”  
Ignis couldn’t help but smile. “You want to have something more intimate than what we have now. Something more than just friends. One might even say you would like to have boyfriends.”  
Did…  
Did Iggy of all people just make a joke about relationships? Just flirted with him? “Oh, shit. I’m saying all of this. And I can’t stop because this has been sitting on my chest just way too long. Then, there is my heart on my sleeve! I don’t need this, Don’t need to do this, to say these words.” Prompto took in a shaky breath, “I can’t go back now, Iggy. I can’t go back.”  
The former advisor let out a huff of a chuckle. “You aren’t that bad, you know that, right? Using all of that hopefulness on me. It’s working on me. Keep telling me more.” He had to pause, careful to think out what he could say so that Prompto wouldn’t spiral into self-deprecation again. “You are searching, after all, for happiness in this world. Happiness that is so hard to find in this time. In a world that has so little of it.”  
The photographer's face scrunched up at those words. “But at what cost? At the trouble for both of you for dealing with me.” His chest tightened and he was holding his breath in his struggle to fight back tears.  
Ignis let out a little sigh. “What are you troubling yourself over? Rejection over… Ah… Over a chance of romance. A valid chance for you to get that happiness you so desire, Prompto.”  
The other let out the breath, words catching in his throat, his train of thought crashing inside his mind. He busied his hands clicking through the photos that were saved in his camera. He paused on one of the photos that he had just took and made a face.  
How was he supposed to tell Iggy how amazing the man looked on his camera if he couldn’t even see it? Prompto glanced up at the other and let out a huff. “Rejection of happiness, right? Just like when you reject Gladio and me when we tell you about yourself. You can’t deny it,” he countered.  
There was silence, and for a moment the photographer thought he might’ve said the wrong thing.  
“I reject it because I don’t want to hear how pretty I am. I want to know how smart, how useful I am,” Ignis said. He straightened up taller and grabbed his shirt from beside him.  
“Right, of course. Wrong thing to say,” he mumbled and shook his head. “I’ll just go. I’ll catch up with you guys later if you want too.” Prompto turned away and collided with a warm body.  
“What’s going on?” A hand rested on his shoulder. “Where are you running off to?”  
Prompto dared himself to not look up, pleaded with his body not to move his head. How could someone so big have snuck up close so quietly? “Hey Gladio, you… Uh, you haven’t been sitting there for long have you?” he asked, his voice cracking.  
“For quite a few minutes, everything okay?” the other man asked, letting go of the other.  
“Oh… shit… I… you heard most of it then… gods, even more shit.” The photographer groaned and pushed himself out of the room.  
Ignis felt the rush of air on his bare chest and before Gladio had turned to follow the other he said, “Let him go. He needs a moment to breathe and calm down. Not someone chasing after him.”  
The shield looked over to the advisor and allowed his eyes to travel down the other’s body, “Where- Where is your shirt?”  
Ignis was shrugging the clothing back on, answering the shield’s question. A second later, he heard the larger man step around the room.  
Gladio sighed and lifted up the camera. “He forgot it. This must’ve been bugging him for a while now.” There were a few clicking noises from the buttons on the device and he chuckled faintly, “Iggy, these are amazing! Did he just get done taking these?”  
“Yes, but I believe that talking to him about his emotions and such is a better idea that complimenting on his photographs.”  
“Does this have something to do with what we talked about last week?”

**********  
Prompto took a shuddering breath, using his palm to wipe his eyes. Where else would it be perfect to sit and sulk about your life decisions than a roof? How many times did he watch trashy romance films where the main protagonist ran away and hid themselves on top of a building?  
“I’ve gotta get my shit together.” He took in another shaky breath and shook his head when tears started to flow again.  
Where did he have the right to be upset about his own selfish problems, to let out and vent his thoughts to people who have their own problems to deal with. Who was he to feel lonely when Noct was locked away in some crystal? He wasn’t enough to stop him from being caught up in it.  
He didn’t deserve to be here, to be friends with Iggy and Gladio, to have his… Where is his camera?  
“Gods, I left it back there like an idiot!” He turned around, going back to grab it. Only to collide face first with a warm, solid chest. He looked up to have amber eyes staring back down at him.  
“Looky here big guy, I swear to Shiva’s or anybody’s tits that you need to stop being sneaky. I feel my years are being taken away every time you feel like you’ve gotta to be a black belt ninja!”  
His comments were met with rumbling laughter and it reminded him that he was still just standing there. Prompto pushed himself away, bringing his hand up to rub at the back of his neck. “You didn’t happen to bring my camera, did you?” he asked, nervous.  
“Ah, No. I left it behind with Iggy,” Gladio said, his face apologetic.  
Prompto shrugged his shoulders. “That’s alright, I'll get it when I go back. Just wanted it, that’s all.”  
The shield nodded. “Those were some great photos of Iggy.”  
The Photographer flushed a little and shook his head. “You think so?”  
“I know so,” Ignis’s voice called from behind Gladio, and there he was walking up beside them. He carried Prompto’s camera.  
Prompto squeaked and ducked behind the sheild’s chest. “I appreciate the thought, but you guys don’t have to do this.”  
“And what are we doing exactly?” the advisor asked, raising an eyebrow up with his question.  
Prompto sighed, facing him. “Being nice to me. I totally unloaded on you Iggy.” He looked down from the other’s face, then noticed the camera in the man’s hands. “And you brought that back to me.”  
“Yes, I’ve brought your prized possession.” He chuckled, “And there is a difference between being nice and actually caring about someone.”  
Promoto nodded slowly. “Can I at least have it back?”  
Ignis held it out. “Come pry it from my hands.”  
Out of spite, the photographer went to it to rip it from the others hand only to be stopped when warm fingers grasped his hands. It sent a warmth through his body and he stopped to look at Gladio, his eyes wide and tears pricking at the corners of them. He was such a baby.  
He turned back to their joined hands, forgetting about the interruption that Ignis had caused. Prompto’s shoulders tensed when he felt the first tear roll down his cheek.  
The former advisor set the camera down on a crate and stepped closer to the pair.  
“I, uh… I need that,” he managed to choke out, his voice thick with embarrassment.  
Ignis chuckled and shook his head. “It seems like your hand is rather occupied at the moment.”  
“Not my other one!” he countered, which was short lived as the shield took his other.  
“It seems like it is now,” Gladio said, a large grin plastered on his face.  
Prompto flushed red. “This is very corny! Gods, like this is something that I would do.”  
Ignis shrugged his shoulders. “Would you rather your camera,” he gestured to the object, “or this?” and he lifted their hands.  
He stood there thoughtfully, before he answered, “I mean, this is really nice. It warms the ice cubes that I call hands.”  
Prompto took in a deep breath before he broke down again.  
Is this… is this what it’s supposed to feel like? I don’t know what to do! What if they’re simply showing me what to do and I’m taking it all-  
Gladio brought his hand up to wipe his tears. “Could you answer our question?”  
He shrugged his shoulder before shaking his head no.  
The shield sighed, “Do you think it would help your confidence if I told you that I’ve done this before? The two before wasn’t really committed as I was, but I still enjoyed that I had more people to love.” He squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
“I don’t think it helps to bring up past relationships,” Ignis scolded.  
There was a rumble of laughter. “What? I’m trying to lighten the mood!”  
The next thing Prompto knew his tears were being wiped away and he focused on the shield. And, oh gods, he was crying too.  
Then, the both of them were laughing and crying at the same time and wow, just look at the messes that they are.  
“Iggy and I have talked about it and at first we had our differences-”  
“Over things like space in our bed and things being misplaced.”  
Gladio nodded. “But, I believe that we have come to an agreement that it would be good for all of us… Wrong words. That the both of us would like for you to become a part of our relationship. That is, if you would have us.”  
Prompto had to stop his thought process to gather it all together. “What is there to think? Hell, to even say? I mean, the both of you have had each other all this time. You guys have the will to live and to keep going because of the other person that keeps you here.” He scoffed, “It’s not the same to me; I haven’t had someone to keep me here. I don’t have a reason.”  
Prompto shook his head as he continued, “I just have me, myself and my trusty dusty camera that doesn’t complain about the abuse it gets.” The photographer’s voice dipped in sarcasm, “And people wonder why I’m still so happy about things.”  
Ignis interrupted the self-depreciating rant, “Because, Prompto, you are simply and amazingly you. One of a kind, nobody else on earth is like you. There is nothing in the world that I can think of that can pull you down. You are like a ray of sunshine, Prom, I’m always filled with warmth and happiness whenever I hear your voice or feel you right beside me. I’ve grown a soft spot for you and only you.”  
“I don’t know what to say about that. Do you honestly mean all of that?” Prompto questioned, his voice small.  
“Every last bit. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t feel that way. Besides, I need help with the human furnace. Each night I feel myself getting closer and closer to a heat stroke,” Ignis chuckled.  
“Yeah, Iggy can’t keep up like he used too.”  
“It can be hard to catch up sometimes.” The advisor contemplated for a moment. “But, I would be most certainly helpful if it wasn’t just me.”  
“Definitely. Look Prom, we both talked about this, talked about having a third. And not because it would be convenient for us, but rather that we agree that we want you to be a part of our relationship.”  
“When you guys talked about this, of a third, was it with the option of just anybody? It wasn’t just because of me, maybe it was someone else you saw that brought it up?” Prompto quizzed, both of his hands still occupied.  
“Not exactly, Prompto. You are the only reason why we discussed this.” Ignis smiled, bringing his other hand up to cup Prompto’s cheek. “We fell in love for who you are, all the bad puns and everything else included.”  
“I mean, you were that one kid in high school.” Gladio grinned, squeezing his hand softly.  
Prompto snorted, “Yeah, the one that got locked into lockers’ and swirlies in the toilets.” He sighed deeply.  
The advisor let out a pained noise, “You are an ass.”  
The photographer felt Ignis let go of his hand, bringing the other one to the other side of his face. For a moment, he felt his heart stop in his chest, but when Ignis began to pull his face to his own, his heart beat a furious pace.  
_And when the man’s lips had touched against his- Nose?_  
A tsk came from the advisor. “I’m sorry, I missed.” Then there was laughter.  
Prompto laughed so hard that he snorted, so hard that he was red and breathless. “I should have thought about this a long time ago, huh?”  
“Hmm. Last week would’ve been perfect timing,” Gladio added thoughtfully.  
The photographer smirked and jokingly said, “Why? Because your libido was working then?”  
Another tsk came from Ignis and he shook his head. “That was when we finally settled on what we wanted to do. Shortly after we got caught up in a lull, haven’t been able to find the right time to do this until now.”  
The gunslinger deflated. “Perfect. Already thinking dirty guys,” he groaned.  
The hands on his face pulled him close again and this time the lips did not miss his.  
_And boy here were the fireworks!_


End file.
